Electrical appliances including power tools, which are driven by an electric motor and often include a electronic control module for controlling the operation of the motor in addition to an electrical on-off switch, require a relatively larger interior space for accommodating the electronic control module. It is a challenge in terms of product design when there is only limited space to fulfill the needs for a compact electrical appliance or slim handheld power tool. Furthermore, the connection of wires between the electronic control module and the on-off switch, especially under confinement of space, is labour intensive as well as time consuming and inevitably increases the manufacturing cost.
It is often difficult to find extra space internally of an electrical appliance such as a power tool of a slim design with a mechanical on-off switch to accommodate an additional electronic control module to introduce new or valued-added features for product upgrade.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such problems or shortcomings by providing a new or otherwise improved electrical switch assembly that includes control features and yet remains compact in size.